I Haven't Flet Loved In A Long Time
by Lady Kitara
Summary: There has alway been something everyone wants but can never have. This was his only chance. Maybe he could prve his love. Team Bacchus. HxJ. Mentions RxJ. I don't own anything.


It was the book that bothered him the most. It was entitled as the most famous romance book in the world. The two fell in love, married and then died together.

The book where the price went insane and in the end killed himself made his situation even more difficult. It was the books that concerned him until one day he decided that they didn't matter.

Now it was the two that concerned him. It was the object of his affection. This person he cared for more then anything that could never be his. It would continue until one day he can't take it.

He would woo.

* * *

"There you are. I was looking for you."

Purple eyes opened and looked at him. They where filled with sleep. "Oh… I must have dozed off. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk." Hamlet said as he took a seat across from Juliet.

"About…?"

"Anything?"

Hamlet sighed. That did go as he planned. Leaning against the wall he started to think of a new plan. In the mist of it though was cut short as the door swung open slamming him into the wall he was leaning on.

"Ouch! Oh god my nose!"

"What the hell?" Macbeth yelled as he swung the door back in it's place. "What are you doing there, you idiot?"

"I was thinking! Ow, my nose… Macbeth you own me an apology!"

* * *

Hamlet wondered around looking for the object of his affections. He found Juliet talking with Romeo in their room. They didn't seem to be having a nice conversation. It seemed tense and almost like weight was in the room.

There was argument about something. It seemed important. Maybe something had gone wrong. They started to yell more at each other. Finally Juliet slapped Romeo, who barely even moved from the slap, only his face glared at Juliet, who glared back.

Hurrying to the hall closet he hid in it as he heard foot steps walking angrily down the hall and then for the stairs. He waited until he heard a second pair fallow before he snuck out and went to see if it was going get worst.

* * *

"We'll be back in three days. You two watch the place and make sure everything keeps in it's place."

Hamlet nodded at Romeo's words as he watched them leave. Romeo. Macbeth. And Puck would be gone for three days. The plan was find a team that had sent a foolish threat to them. By the time they would return that team would be no more. Once they where out of sight he smiled and went to summon all the sidekicks. He commanded them to go and have a day off. Of course he swore he wouldn't tell Romeo.

Since it was late at night no one could really see them leave which made it safer. No one would dare to attack the home. Smiling about this he headed upstairs.

There was many things that he always loved about Juliet. Eyes that had a innocent look and yet a cold meaning. The shoulder length hair with it's red streaks. His lips. His cheeks that always flushed after a shower. Maybe he was a stalker, but Juliet was perfect to him.

Walking into the room he saw Juliet asleep on the King size bed. Blushing a little he walked into the room and slowly stood over him. The sleeping face looked peaceful. The mouth slightly parted and the soft breathing.

Blushing a little Hamlet crawled onto the bed carefully and leaned over the sleeping body. Careful not wake up the other he leaned closer. Only three inches from the other face he could feel the soft breaths. Heart beating against his rib cage he was tore from his plan and wanted to run away. The other part of him was ready to fall through. As he was ready to kiss the soft lips, violet eyes opened slowly.

Freezing in place Hamlet could only stare into the eyes as they blinked slowly. They focused more as Juliet realized who was there. Looking into each other yes made time almost stop.

"What are-"

Before Juliet could even finish Hamlet erased the space from then. Claming the warm lips he closed his eyes. Soft like petals, and just as soft. Deeping the kiss slowly as to savor the taste. Licking the bottom lip he urged Juliet to open his mouth. He was delighted to gain access and slipped his tongue into the warm mouth. Both of the tongues moved softly together enjoying the feeling. The soft moaning between them was a turn on.

Once the need of air interrupted the moment they pulled back leaving only a light trail of saliva between their mouths. Panting slightly they looked at each other. A brief moment was taken before their mouths reconnected. It last for only a minute before they pulled apart.

Letting out a small moan as Hamlet licked the side of his neck he felt the man rest his weight on him. Flushing a light shed of red he gasp as teeth nibbled the sensitive spot he moan and arched my instated. He heard a small gasp and then groaned as hips pressed down on him.

Moving their hips together as moans filled the air and their hands moved to remove the troublesome clothes. As the fabrics disappeared until nothing was left. Juliet wrapped his arms around Hamlet's neck kissing him again, moaning as a hand brushed over his chest causing the heat in his body to rise more.

Touching and tasting where two very different things. Kissing the pale neck was wonderful. So leaving a trail down the neck he nipped the collar bone. With his hands he ran them down the body ever slowly inching downwards feeling the hot flesh under his touch. Lowering himself he used his tongue to slowly lick the hard nipple. Hearing the gasping moan he teased it in circles and groaned rolled their hips together. Hardness meeting in pleasurable brushes. Interest on how far this would go he moved to it's twin and began his assault on it and lowered his hand to touch the soft inner thigh. It was smooth and when he touched it he felt Juliet's body quiver.

Leaving a trail down the waist he nipped just under the bellybutton. The sikn was perfect and ever so smooth.

Lowering himself to the hips he suckled the tender side skin there.

"Haaa…"

Blushing at the sound of the higher then normal voice Hamlet pulled back. He looked up at Juliet to make sure it was still alright to continue. A simple look made him blush almost as much as Juliet. It increased as Juliet spread his legs slowly for him.

Leaning down he touched Juliet's member in his hand and slowly brought it to his mouth tasting the pre cum on it. The other wiggled under him, arms above his head moaning and gasping, his eyes filled with heat.

Hamlet looked at the face and never came. Pulled back he moved them so Juliet's body was up and he could stand on his knees.

"Adventurous… aren't you, Hamlet…?" Juliet gasped out.

"Yeah.. I want to… Let me…?" Hamlet whispered almost sadly.

Juliet looked up at him as his arms laid above him, head slightly turned so he had to look at him side ways. He was breathing deeply from the foreplay. The looked in Hamlet's eyes made it clear that he had been thinking about this for quit some while and wanted it badly. He honestly didn't know where this was going but it felt good. Really good. Smiling he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Naahhhaa?"

Eyes snapping back opened in shock. For a moment he had no idea what had slipped into him until he felt it move.

Hamlet slide his tongue in and out of Juliet a slow pace. Using his fingers he spread his gently as not to hurt him. The insides where soft like silk. He carefully pressed more into more. He wanted this for so long and he was going to live it out. Pulling back he pushed two fingers in and moved them in until the only his knuckles showed. It amazed him how hot he was inside and made him more eager to be inside of him.

"You tight…" He whispered.

A small laugh made it ways to his ears. "Fighting gets in the way of intumesce,"

"For a long time,"

"Yeah it ah… g-get's in… ah…haa…"

"Feels good?"

"Y-yes,"

Smiling he moved his fingers more to stretch Juliet more. He didn't want ti to hurt. As he did he wonder what had caused such a fight between the lovers that would make Juliet this tight. Shoveling it out of his mind he continued until he could use three fingers. Once they could all go in with ease and Juliet moaning lovely all the while he pulled them out.

Lowing Juliet back onto the mattress he positioned himself at the entrance. Slowly he entered panting at the tight heat. He heard Juliet gasping and then was shocked and let out a moan as Juliet suddenly thrusted his hips up forcing their bodies together.

"Haaa!"

"Aaaaahhha!"

"Your so tight… haaa,"

Juliet blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's hot… but it feels good…"

Slowly Hamlet moved as he panted and listened to Juliet's moans of pleasure. It was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. The hazed filled look and the mouth opened for let out lovely sounds. He moved faster as it was easier to move.

When a he felt an arch and a loud gasp he knew he had found the sweet spot and began to move fast as Juliet's hips meet his. They moved together moaning and whispering each others name. the heat began to pool more into his stomach. Grasping onto the hips he went fast, deeper into the person he loved so much but could never have.

It was getting to be to much and it was going to end soon. Leaning down Hamlet kissed Juliet's neck a few times before sucking it to add on to the immense pleasure. He wanted this to last but knew it was going to end.

"I c-can't… I need to…!"

Hamlet thrust hard as Juliet it met him. They cried out as the world went white. Walls tighten around him came hard. He slumped on the boy under him listening to Juliet's panting breaths. He pulled out slowly as the cum dripped out of the taller actor.

"It always feels hotter when it comes in you… Cum feels good inside… am I strange…?" Juliet asked in sad and et bittersweet tone.

"No…" Hamlet laid on top of Juliet and looked into his eyes. "I like you that way… Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"I love you… I always have…"

A unreadable stare was on Juliet's face before a sad smile appeared. "I haven't felt loved in a long time."

And the tears flowed down from their eyes.

* * *

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
